Patient transport litters, such as folding type pole litters, are used by medical and emergency personnel for carrying an injured person from a site of an injury to another location and, in some instances, for transporting an injured person in a vehicle, such as an ambulance or helicopter. Folding type pole litters are well known collapsible litters which, when not in use, are arranged to fold into a compact generally elongated block-type storage condition, as is well known in the military and emergency rescue art. The term “patient transport litters”, as used herein, is also intended to include collapsible sleds and stretchers, which may be stored in a compact rolled or folded configuration.
The present inventor has recognized a need for an improved device for storing a patient transport litter and for carrying the patient transport litter from a vehicle or other storage location to the site of the injury.